Vanessa Borne
|birth_place = Los Angeles, California, United States |death_date = |resides = Los Angeles, California |billed = Samoa (WWE) Scottsdale, Arizona |trainer = Rikishi David “Gangrel” Heath WWE Performance Center |debut = December 30, 2015 |retired = }} Danielle Kamela (March 18, 1988) is an American cheerleader, dancer, model and professional wrestler who has a contract with WWE, where she competes under the name Vanessa Borne in its development brand, NXT. Early career Kamela was an on-air talent for FOX Sports Arizona, a Phoenix Suns dancer and an Arizona Cardinals cheerleader. Professional wrestling career Knokx Pro Entertainment (2016) Kamela trained with Rikishi and David "Gangrel" Heath at Knokx Pro Entertainment. She made her debut in the ring under the ring name Danielle on March 26, 2016 during the KPA event, being defeated by Pedro where the KPA European Cruiserweight Championship was at stake. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2016–present) On April 12, 2016, Kamela signed a contract with WWE, where she was assigned WWE Performance Center to WWE in Orlando, Florida, to begin training. She made her debut shortly after a live event NXT, under her real name. Her television debut came as a face on the October 5th episode of NXT, losing to Peyton Royce. Kamela returned to NXT on October 19, where she was defeated by Nikki Cross, but the decision was later changed when Cross continued to attack Kamela. On June 23, 2017, Kamela debuted her ring name Vanessa Borne during the NXT Tapings, in a Mae Young Classic Qualifying match where she defeated Jayme Hachey. At the Mae Young Classic, Borne (as a heel) was defeated in the first round by Serena Deeb. During the October 4th episode of NXT, Borne joined in a NXT Women's Title qualifying battle royal won by Nikki Cross. Three nights later at the October 7th house show, Borne won a 14-woman battle royal. During the December 15th house show, Borne lost her first title match against the defending NXT Women's Champion Ember Moon. Returning in 2018, Borne wrestled during the April 14th house show, in a fatal four-way match to determine the No. 1 Contender to the NXT Women's title. She competed against Dakota Kai, Bianca Belair and Nikki Cross on this occasion, losing to Kai at the conclusion of the match. Twelve days later during the April 26th house show, Borne earned another chance to enter a No. 1 Contendership three-way match against Dakota Kai and Bianca Belair. Neither Borne nor Belair succeeded in becoming the number one contender. For the remainder of April and the course of May, Borne wrestled in tag matches. Borne finished the month with a tag match on April 27, teaming with Reina Gonzalez in a loss against Dakota Kai & Steffanie Newell. During the month of May, Borne spent her ring-time in tag matches during the month's house shows and in dark matches. She ended the month with a match during the May 31st house show, teaming with Lacey Evans defeating Jessie Elaban & Kairi Sane. Borne made her television return on the July 11th episode of NXT in a match lost to Kairi Sane. During the July 20th house show, Borne competed in a No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT Women's Championship. She next returned to television during the August 8th episode of NXT, where Borne competed in a Qualifying Match for a place in the 2018 Mae Young Classic but lost to Taynara Conti. Borne's next televised appearance was during the September 26 episode of NXT, losing to Kairi Sane. During the September 28th house show, competing in a No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for NXT United Kingdom Women's Championship. The following night during the September 29th house show, Borne teamed with Kona Reeves in a mixed tag match lost to Lacey Lane & Raul Mendoza. Returning the following month, Borne returned for singles action, first defeating Mia Yim during the October 12th house show. The following night at the October 13th house show, Borne defeating recent NXT recruit Lacey Lane. She went on to remain undefeated after winning her match against recent NXT recruit Deonna Purrazzo during the month's final house show on October 27. Returning for the November 2 house show, Borne teamed with Aliyah in a tag match lost to recruits Lacey Lane & Mia Yim. Six nights later, Borne returned for the November 8 house show, teaming with Kona Reeves in a mixed tag match defeating Kacy Catanzaro & Ricochet. She made her return to television during the November 28 episode of NXT in a match lost to recent NXT recruit Mia Yim. She ended the year with a match during the December 15 house show, teaming with Reina Gonzalez against Chelsea Green & Lacey Lane. The following year, Borne returned during the January 10, 2019 house show, teaming with Aliyah in a tag match against Jessie Elaban & Kacy Catanzaro. On January 27, during the third show of the 2019 WWE Royal Rumble Axxess event, Borne teamed with Chelsea Green in a dark tag match against Mia Yim & Taynara Conti. The following month Borne returned to television during the February 27 episode of NXT teaming with Aliyah in defeating Taynara Conti & Xia Li in a tag match. In wrestling *'Finisher move' **Regalplex Slam **Corkscrew Neckbreaker **Handspring Splash *'Signature moves' **Diving crossbody **La Magistral **Missile Dropkick **Floatover Suplex **Starry Night (Twisting Suplex) **Samoan Drop **Headbutt **slap **bronco buster into ringpost headscissor *'Nickname' **''"The Vision"'' *'Entrance themes' **'Sonrisa Mentirosa' (NXT; October 5, 2016–presente) Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:KnokX Pro Academy alumni Category:1988 births Category:2015 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Dancers Category:Models